In The Blink of an Eye
by foreverreader22
Summary: AU-Set during 4x12 where instead of Derek getting out of the car and being stabbed, it was Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. _

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. All rights to their respected owners._

Braedon had just stopped the car. I sat for a moment preparing myself for what was to come. I glanced at Derek who was sitting so close I could feel the heat radiating off him. I remember, in that moment when I thought Liam was going to kill Derek, the panic I felt. It was like I had had my heart ripped out of me but, I pulled it back in and saved us both.

I decided it was time to get up and save my friends. I opened the door to get out but, instantly I was lifted and thrown to the ground. The impact of the ground made my back scream in agony. Suddenly I was grabbed again and pinned against some of what I assumed were rocks. I did everything I could get away from what I could now see was a Berserker but, it was no use. I watched as the Berserker thrusted its arm downwards and felt the sharp bone pierce my abdomen. I screamed in pain and watched the Berserker ready itself to finish me off when I heard shots being fired. The Berserker was backing away from me and Derek came into view shooting rapidly at it. The Berserker ran away and then reality set in. My hand went down to where it had stabbed me. Blood. So much blood. Derek ran to me with a promenade look of concern covering his face. He crouched down next to me and looked me in the eye.

"I'll be fine," I said trying to produce a smile to lessen his worry.

He didn't say anything but, he shook his head and looked down at my wound. I saw Malia running towards me screaming my name. She sat down in front of me and grabbed my face. I could see the tears pooling in her eyes.

"You have to go. You have to save them," I said.

"No I'm not leaving you."

"Please, please save him."

She didn't look like she was going to leave. I knew that if they were going to save Scott and Kira they were going to need Malia.

"I need you to go with them and save Scott. I need to know that he'll be okay."

She looked at me and nodded. She leaned in and kissed me softly on the forehead. She got up, a single tear escaping her eye. She turned her back and ran into the church and all of them except Braedon followed.

"Go with them," Derek said.

"Not without you," Braedon said taking a step closer.

Derek stood up and walked to where Braedon was. He grabbed her hands, pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm staying here with Stiles. I want you to go with them. You have to make sure no one else dies."

I could tell they were having a moment of silent exchange. Finally Braedon removed herself from Derek's grip and spoke.

"Be careful in there," Derek said softly.

"Be careful out here," Braedon replied.

She grabbed her gun from the truck and ran to follow the others.

Derek grabbed two guns from the truck then sat back down next to me.

"You think if I give you one you'll be able to pull the trigger before someone else attacks you?"

I nodded and he placed the gun in my hand.

"I'm going to go keep watch," he said standing up again.

He walked over to a ledge on the corner of a destroyed building. He perched there looking around the corner every thirty seconds or so to make sure nothing was coming. Eventually he looked at me with a sad look of despair in his eyes. Neither of us said anything but, the communication was clear.

At least one or both of us were going to die tonight.

**AN: **_Thanks for reading. Please comment if you would like me to continue the story._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_I so happy you guys enjoy this so far. I hope to write as often as I can but, school might space things out a bit._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. All rights to their respected owners._

All I could do was watch. I watched as the sun set. I watched as Derek stood determined yet afraid. I could feel myself starting to get tired and every time I thought about dozing off I had to remind myself to stay awake, I needed to see Scott alive and well. It was getting hard though, each time it was harder to stay awake.

I was pulled out of thought when I heard footsteps and realized Derek wasn't there anymore. Loud shots and low rumbling filled my ears. It was so frustrating only being able to hear the Berserker and not being able to help. I tried to move to get up but, any slight shift caused shooting pain in my abdomen. I was useless and Derek was going to die because of it.

I tried to look for Derek when I saw headlights coming towards me. Two, three maybe even four cars drove up and parked themselves in the dirt. Many Calaveras came piling out of the cars firing their guns as soon as they could. Derek, the Berserker and Kate came into view coming out from the side of the building. Derek came towards me as The Berserker and Kate ran to fight their new enemies. I locked eyes with Derek and my head fell a little. Derek grabbed my face when he got to me and evened it out to look at his.

"Stay with me"

"'m trying," I said my voice sounding scratchy.

He looked up at the fight raging behind me.

"Go," I said.

"No I'm not leaving you"

"They need you. Just don't die on me, okay?"

He looked at me his eyes wondering. Slowly he nodded. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't you die on me either," and with that he got up and joined the battle leaving me alone in the dark of the night.

I don't know how long I sat there. How long I listened to guns firing, people screaming and growling coming from behind me but, at some point it didn't faze me anymore. I stared into the darkness, my eyelids heavy and thought of sleep. It would be peaceful I thought, I wouldn't feel this constant pain coming from this wound. It would be nice. I turned my head as if to sleep for the last time when I saw Derek hit the ground. He was covered in blood, wounds covering him. I saw claw marks covering his abdomen, not sure if they were from the Berserker or Kate. It didn't matter, anything that looked like that would kill a human. I wanted to go to him to be with him. I tried but, I couldn't move. I watched as his head turned to me and he looked me in the eyes before his closed. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I couldn't see him moving. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, sadness taking over. I guess Lydia was right.

Not many gun shots could be heard now. It sounded like Kate and the Berserker were winning. I couldn't look at him anymore so I turned my head and stared and the stars above me. They were beautiful. Some bigger than others, shining brighter than others. Stars are a nice thing to drift to, I thought.

Then I heard it. The unmistakable howl of a wolf. I tried to look but, I couldn't see it. What I saw wasn't something there but, something missing. Derek was gone. It growled and who I think is Kate screamed in pain. I could hear the dirt moving.

"You, you were dead," Kate said.

Then Derek's voice filled my ears.

"No, I was evolving. Something you'll never do."

Soon after I heard the sound of cracking and then I heard bones clanking as they fell to the ground. One shot was fired and I heard someone fall.

"Chris," Kate said and I heard her run away.

Derek came towards me and he kneeled down right next to me. I couldn't help but notice that he was naked.

"Good job," I whispered, the dumbest thing I could have said.

He smiled a little and replied.

"Thanks."

He turned around and yelled.

"Scott!"

I heard running and Scott came into view.

"Hey, hey," he said gently pressing his hand to my wound.

I could see black veins running his arm and realized he was taking my pain.

"Don't," I said trying to remove his hand.

"Okay, you're going to be okay," he said sounding more like he was trying to convince himself more than me.

"We need to get him to a hospital! Where's the nearest hospital?"

"Not far after you get into town," I heard someone reply.

"I'll drive," Derek said.

He got up and walked towards the car. Scott picked me up like a bride to carry me to the car. I lost consciousness to the swaying feeling of being carried while staring at the still shining stars above me.

**AN:** _I hope you enjoyed. Please comment what you think. Next chapter may of may not have the POV of someone else, I don't know yet._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:**__ Sorry I haven't written in a while, school has me going crazy._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. All rights to their respected owners._

_**Scott's POV**_

Peter was unconscious on the floor in front of me. I looked around me and saw the faces of my friends, feeling something was off. Liam, Kira Mal-

"Where's Stiles?"

They looked at me and then one by one they looked away. I could tell they were hiding something from me. I could feel my stomach churning, knowing something bad had happened.

"Where's Stiles," I asked louder feeling anxious.

"Scott," Kira started giving me the I'm-going-to-say-this-gently-because-I-don't-want-to-upset-you look.

And then I knew. I took off running through the twists and turns of the church, trying to find my way out. I felt like I was running forever. That the corridors would never end and then I saw a streak of light signifying the way out. I stepped out into the cool night air and saw the catastrophe around me. I could see the bodies of many of which I could only assume were hunters lying on the ground. Blood was splattered all over the ground, the copper scent infiltrating my nose. I turned my head and saw a very naked Derek knelling over a very injured Stiles. Before I had the time to wonder why Derek was naked or how Stiles got hurt, Derek noticed me.

"Scott," He yelled.

As soon as he said my name I snapped out of my haze and ran to Stiles. When I reached him every part of me filled with dread. He had what appeared to be a large stab wound in his abdomen. He was covered in blood.

Without even realizing I had my hand pressed to his wound taking his pain.

"Hey, hey," I muttered.

Stiles' eyes looked down and saw the black veins running up my arm.

"Don't," he said trying to remove my hand.

I drew my hand back hesitantly not wanting him to feel his pain but, knowing he would be upset with me if I didn't listen.

"Okay, you're going to be okay," I said trying to comfort him but knowing I wasn't doing a very good job.

"We need to get him to a hospital! Where's the nearest hospital," I half asked, half screamed.

"Not far after you get into town," One of the hunters replied.

"I'll drive," Derek said returning even though I hadn't realized he left and was now fully clothed.

I picked up Stiles like a bride, knowing that any other way would cause him more pain than necessary. Stiles' eyes fluttered shut before we reached the car. Derek went to the driver's side and I carried Stiles to the front seat sitting down holding him on my lap. It was weird considering we weren't that different in size but, it felt right to have him there with me. Derek started the car and we drove down the dark endless rode that would lead us to Stiles' safe haven.

_**AN: **__Let me know what you think and if you have anything you would like to see in future chapters. I might be able to include some of it, I don't know. Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Long time, no write. I'm so sorry it's been so long, I've been going through some bad stuff and needed time off but, I hope I can write more now._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. All rights to their respected owners._

**Stiles' POV**

I tried to open my eyes but, the lights were too bright. I tried again, slowly this time, and eventually my eyes adjusted. The place I was in was white and clean. I heard beeping and turned my head to see a machine. That's when I realized I was in a hospital and I remembered what had happened. As I came to terms with what had happened I heard someone say something.

"Stiles?"

I blinked a few times to try and see the face that belonged to the voice.

"Stiles it's me, Scott."

"Scott?"

I tried to say it normally but, my voice sounded quiet and rough.

"I'm here. Derek's outside and you dad is asleep on the chair," he told me.

"What happened? After I passed out I mean," I asked him.

"Derek drove us to a hospital in Mexico. They treated you and once you were stable they transferred you to Beacon Hills," he told me slowly, as if I was going to freak out.

"Oh, okay," was all I said.

We waited in silence for a few seconds before I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Most of us are fine. Peter ended up being the bad guy again, go figure. The others took him to Eichen House to be locked up in a special unit. The others came to see you but, I told them all to go home," he finished talking before saying "I should wake your dad up."

After shaking him a few times Dad finally woke up and realized Scott was trying to wake him up.

"He's awake," Scott said quietly.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"When we get out of here you are so grounded," he said sounding more relieved that I was okay and not mad.

He leaned over and hugged me in a way that kind of hurt but, felt good at the same time.

"I'm going to get your doctor," he said making his way to the door.

"I'll be back soon," he said while opening the door and stepping out.

About 30 seconds after Dad left Derek walked in the door.

"You're an idiot, you know that," he said making his way over to me.

"Gee, nice to see you too," I replied.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

"Thanks," I said back just as quietly only I knew he could hear me.

Soon after Dad walked in the door with the doctor.

"So, Stiles. How are we feeling?"

"Um, I'm tired and my abdomen hurts," I said back to him.

"That's to be expected. You'll feel some discomfort for a while and you'll be out of here before you know it. In the meantime, get some rest and let me know if anything happens."

"Okay, I will," I replied knowing that it was going to be a long recovery.

**AN:** I hope you liked it and let me know if you want me to do anything in the future.


End file.
